1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image processing apparatus and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, image data conversion apparatuses and the like that convert the resolution of an image signal from standard definition (SD) to high definition (HD) have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323612). The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323612 performs classification based on some characteristic amount per pixel block when resolution conversion is performed, with the object of performing optimal processing according to the characteristics of the image signal. The idea is to get a favorable resolution conversion result for the entire image by performing appropriate resolution conversion for each classification.
Also, an image processing apparatus has been proposed that acquires moving image data of a captured subject, and converts it into moving image data having a low resolution as well as generating still image data having a high resolution (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-352630).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323612, a resolution conversion table for common application to images of any content is created using learning images provided in advance, and resolution conversion is performed using this table during playback. However, the foregoing resolution conversion table has the average characteristics of a large number of learning images, and is not optimized for the individual images on which resolution conversion is actually performed.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-352630, moving image data is generated in which acquired moving image data has been converted to have a low resolution, and still image data is generated from moving image data before being converted to have a low resolution. However, this still image data is used as general photograph data. Thus, generation timing of the still image data follows a user's instruction to record a still image. In other words, this still image data is not generated for use in resolution conversion.